The Naked Truth
by Leah-Jane95
Summary: A new student's arrival causes havoc to Natsume's perfect life with Mikan. But then again,he(Natsume) had a bad habit of jumping to conclusions. What happens? Is an apparent breakup on its way? Read on to know more!


_**A/N:**__Ola everyone! I'm back with another story;Hope you all enjoy it!_  
_**Note:**__The story is in Natsume's POV. Changes in another POV will be mentioned._

* * *

**THE NAKED TRUTH**

**-0-0-0-**

**-0-0-**

Here I was. Sitting on a bench in our school's park. Alone.

And watching my girlfriend sitting in the opposite bench with that damn bastard.

Yeah,as of right now,this is my life;Something which wouldn't have seemed the least bit possible to me one and a half weeks back...

**-0-0-0-**

That Tuesday morning,Mikan and I strolled in class hand in hand.

We had gotten together 15 months back. I realized I was into her when I was dared to kiss her at a Truth Or Dare game in the 9th grade. But,then again,I had always been into her;The kiss was probably just a stimulant. So after another 5-6 kisses,more couple-ish incidents which I won't elaborate on and a push from my best friend Ruka Nogi,I finally asked her out the following year.

We were called the school's 'ItCouple'. Obviously because I was hot. And Mikan,well,two weeks back some people from a freakin' modeling agency spotted her while they were on our school's campus tour and tried getting her to sign a modelling contract with them claiming she had the height as well as the looks. She didn't agree because firstly,I would never in my right mind allow it,and secondly,she would never quit school to wear and walk in some uncomfortatble clothes. Yeah,that pretty much said it all. Not that I would ever say it aloud but,Mikan was gorgeous.

Our classmates,were as annoyingly noisy as ever that morning. Mikan smiled at me,a smile which I adored so much,before going to her place,next to her ice-queen of a best friend,Hotaru Imai who had ironically been dating Ruka for the past three months.

Ruka patted my back,signalling his presence before he took his seat next to mine,as I fished out my latest edition of Code Geass from my bag and resumed reading before classes began.

"Alright settle down class." Serina's stern voice and the silence of my classmates indicated that History class was now in session. Serina was our class teacher this year much to my approval. We'd left Narumi,the gay idiot ,who constantly seemed to flirt with my girlfriend, back in elementary school most fortunately. However,we still encountered him four times a week for English. The school board seriously needed to replace him.

"Good morning to all of you." Serina greeted us. "Before we resume The Cold War,I'd like to introduce a new addition to your class."

A new student eh? Hmm,interesting. The classroom door opened and in walked this guy who looked foreign with his chestnut coloured hair,green eyes and a 5'10-ish sort of height. He was so darn neat;Which was weird,for a guy. The females in class started their irritating whispers.

"This is Brad Roberts Ichijou. I can trust you all to be nice to him."

"Hey Brad Roberts Ichijou! BRI! Get it guys!?" Koko said trying to pull of another lame joke. Only Kitsuneme laughed.

"Another failed attempt Koko." Mochu commented.

"OMG! He is hot!" I heard Sumire Shouda telling that pink haired girl who's name I think is Anna,from behind.

I rolled my eyes and continued reading my Manga.

Little did I know that what Serina was about to say would ruin my next few days to come.

"Mikan,whose seat is that in front of you?" She asked.

"Nonoko's Miss Serina. She was feeling a little under the weather today,so she couldn't come to class!" Replied my bubbly girlfriend.

"Alright then,Brad,you take that seat.I'll get Nonoko another seat tomorrow. Now that that's done,I want you all to turn your attention to the board .Yes,that includes you as well Natsume." Shit. I looked up from my Manga to see Serina eyeing me before writing all that rubbish I could remember in a split second,on the board. Whatever. For respect's sake,I'd have to see my Manga again during Narumi's English class.

When the bell finally rang for our lunch break,Ruka and I waited for our girlfriends outside class. Hotaru Imai came out first,ignored Ruka's oh so sweet "Hi Hotaru,how was class?"and literally dragged him towards the dining hall. I seriously pitied that poor fool sometimes.

"Natsume!" I turned to see Mikan finally coming out with,that new guy. I raised an eye-brow.

"What took so long?" I asked,annoyance in my tone.

"I was just helping Ichijou out with some of the portions he'd missed out on in Geography!" Came the perky reply.

"Whatever. Let's get to the dining hall." I pulled her wrist but,Mikan stayed rooted to her spot.

"Natsume,you haven't greeted Ichijou yet." She said sternly. I turned back and glared at her. The new kid reached his hand out. "Hey Natsume,I'm Brad! Nice to meet you. I've heard quite a lot about you!" If I wasn't mistaken,his cheeks looked a little flushed than they had previously been.

"Likewise." I didn't shake his hand,pulled Mikan with a little more force than last time and proceeded towards the dining hall,ignoring her loud protests.

While gulping down Kiwi juice,I thought about Mikan and that new guy. Some kind of friendship was already on its way between them. But then again,my girlfriend was too friendly to begin with. I had nothing to worry about. Maybe,Ichijou would be needing her help just for today,it being his first day and all. I'd be seeing less of him inevitably...

Little did I know...

**-0-0-0-**

The begining of Mikan's closeness with new boy began at Biology class the next day. Okay,Misaki was another teacher I respected. But in four hours,I'd be ready to murder him.

"Ichijou,I'm afraid you won't be able to proceed working on this disection without knowing the basics. I'm assigning Mikan to be your lab partner. Mikan,teach him all he needs to know." Misaki said.

"Okay Misaki sensei!" I looked from my table as Mikan and new boy Ichijou sat down as they began their learning lessons.

I was annoyed to the core.

"Uh,Natsume,you've left your bunsen burner on and its burning your hibiscus." Ruka meekly warned.

"Oh damn." I muttered,putting out the flame growing on the table. Not that I even cared about the freakin' hibiscus plant.

"Getting jealous Hyuuga?" That irritating bitch Imai never failed to point out the obvious.

"Just shut the hell up Imai."

"They're just lab partners Natsume. What more could happen?" Ruka said reassuringly. How wrong he was.

**-0-0-0-**

Ever since Misaki had assigned Mikan and Ichijou as lab partners,they had since then always been together. At class,lunch,after-class hours. She stopped spending the time she usually would with me to help that damn idiot with schoolwork. Was he that dumb?

I understood why Misaki made Mikan Ichijou's personal tutor;Because Yuu,had too much on his plate already after being elected Class President,Imai would say she had better things to do and I just wouldn't do it. So with the top three students of the class down,meant Mikan came next. And we all know how she'd never turn down an opportunity to help. Wait,Ruka was a top student too. Why couldn't he have asked him?

Because,luck was not on my side,obviously.

And all this leads us back to my present predicament in the park. Watching Mikan getting into a deep conversation with,I repeat again,that bastard.

I had specifically taken her to the park because I wanted some alone time with her,something I hadn't had for the past week. Maybe I'd get a kiss too. But,Ichijou 'coincidentally' happened to be passing through. I bet he was stalking her.

He said he needed to talk to her,which I obviously didn't allow. But Mikan paid no attention to my disapproval of them getting together,pulled Ichijou and got comfortable on the opposite bench.

I swear,I wanted to light that guy on fire.

"What's this I see? A brooding Natsume?" The voice of Tsubasa Andou,the guy who thought he was Mikan elder brother distrupted my murderous thoughts.

"Leave me alone."

"Ah,that's no way to talk to your senior." He joined me on my bench as he spotted what made my insides boil. "Oh,so that's what you're sulking about."

"I am not sulking."

"Hey. Could I join you guys?" Both Baldy(Tsubasa) and I glanced up to see a grim looking Koko.

"Come on over." I couldn't help but feel more annoyed as Baldy and I made room for Koko on my bench. Yeah MINE. If I was brooding,I'd prefer doing it solo. But here I was,crammed in between these two idiots.

"You don't seem like your normal self Koko." Tsubasa commented on Koko's visible grim look.

"Ah well. Permy ditched me again." Koko replied,facing downwards.I looked up to see what he was talking about and there I saw that Shouda had joined Mikan and Ichijou on their bench,engrossed in some conversation. What the hell was happening?

"Its been happening alot ever since BRI came along."

"What." I said,now a tad bit interested in the conversation.

"Its like he's a chick magnet. All the girls fling themselves at him. But, the only difference is,even the ones who're already taken do the same!"

"Okay,hold on a sec. There we have Mikan and Sumire who are already taken, with this guy. Anyone else?" Tsubasa asked,rubbing his chin.

"Yeah. Even Imai has been seen with him once or twice." Informed Koko.

"Okay! He is no ordinary chick magnet."

"That's it. I'm going over there." I said getting up,but Baldy pulled me back.

"Natsume,calm down. The guy has done nothing wrong."

"He's stealing my girlfriend." I said,gritting my teeth.

"He's probably just as friendly as Mikan,thats' all."

"But Tsubasa,he's always with our girls. If he was friendly,wouldn't he hang with us too?" Koko's question had some sense in it for the first time.

"Hmm. This is all quite interesting. Look,ask your girls whats going on. I'm sure its nothing to worry about." Tsubasa said getting up. "I'll see you guys later! Don't want to keep my Misaki waiting. Keep me posted!" He waved and left for some stupid date he apparently had.

"So what're we gonna do Natsume?" Koko asked me. I was too angry to think of a plan.

"I don't care. But,if he lays a hand on Mikan,he's getting it." And I left,not bothering to answer Koko's silly questions. I left Mikan too,because I was pissed. She had left our date to be with that jackass. I had every right to be mad at her.

**-0-0-0-**

In the next few days,I was sure Mikan was cheating on me.

I only saw her during class hours after which,all her free time was spent with Ichijou and some other girls.

We did have a fight that night after I had left her in the park. She constantly kept telling me to improve my recent grouchy attitude and kept coming to Ichijou's defence. That was what vexed me most. The fight ended with me telling her to leave my room(in the least polite manner) and her banging my door as she left.

Maybe our fight was a contributing factor explaining her avoidance. But because I now hated Ichijou to the core,I blamed it all on him,even coming to the conclusion that Mikan was cheating on me.

How could she do this to me?I was fairly,a good boyfriend. I had even taken the pains to buy her for her birthday,a pair of those shoes with the red soles from that French company whose name I couldn't and didn't care to remember for the love of God! But, that was just one of many reasons explaining how good I was to her. I clearly didn't deserve this shitty treatment.

The other guys like Koko and Mochu felt the same. Their girlfriends were spending a great deal of time with that bastard too. He was literally always with the girls. Ruka didn't have it as bad as us because Imai still spent some of her time with him.

One time,as Ruka and I were sitting at our table in the dining hall,and I glaring toward's Ichijou's circle of girls which included my cheater of a girlfriend,Imai joined us.

"Hyuuga,about Ichijou. You shouldn't worry." That was the first time Hotaru Imai had ever made me feel reassured,let alone,giving me advice. Ruka looked at her,puzzled.

"Why Hotaru? I'm begining to worry too. You were with him a while ago and..."

"I'm in no position to tell you. Just don't waste your energy worrying over something totally useless." She interrupted and added, "I need to get to the library. Let's go" She got up,pulling Ruka's collar.

"Ah,later Natsume!"

As I watched my best friend hobble out with Imai,I thought about her surprising statement . _You shouldn't worry _she had said. That however didn't change the fact that Mikan still spent a great about of time with Ichijou and that he stole my girlfriend.

I ignored Imai's advice. I wasn't willing to give Ichijou the benefit of the doubt.

All my anger had gathered up from the time Mikan and Ichijou first had their studying session to this time now. I needed to let a little steam out before I exploded.

And I got my opportunity,at the end of homeroom.

Everyone in homeroom began gathering their stuff and leaving for the next class. Mikan wasn't around because she had volunteered to help Yuu out with some extra work. I gathered up all my stuff too(which wasn't much really) and made my way out,until..

"Hey Natsume,man,you dropped this." I turned 360 degrees round to be met by the face of Brad Roberts Ichijou,his face just as flushed again,as the first time I met him face to face. He was holding a page that had come out from my Manga.

All that anger,jealousy,rage and alot of other negative emotions that had all piled up in me for the past few days,were in their full as I looked at the root cause for them. I was at my limit and had to let go.

And then,without any hesitation,I punched Ichijou. Right in the face. My punch was so strong,that he fell sharply on the ground and I even felt some numbness in my fist.

Some students,who had sensed the earlier tension between Ichijou and I,stayed on and witness my display of violence,those of who included Ruka,Mocho,Koko,Kitsuneme,Imai,Shouda,the pink and blue hair-ed girls(Anna and Nonoko) and some various others. Luckily Serina had already left homeroom.

Totally consumed by anger,I stormed out and headed straight to my room.

**-0-0-0-**

After my act of aggressiveness earlier,I hadn't bothered to attend the rest of my classes. Ruka was the only person who visited me after classes with some homework and his usual "Are you feeling alright Natsume?" concern.

Everyone else,was too scared to pay me a visit. Not that I even gave a shit. In fact,I would've told anyone who came to visit to leave me the hell alone. I just about stayed in my room,on my study table reading Manga for the rest of the evening.

Then at exactly quarter-to-9 pm,my door literally burst open,revealing a very disgruntled Mikan Sakura.

"Can't you ever learn to knock?" I said with raised eye-brows.

Ignoring me,Mikan came inside and shouted,"What the hell did you do to Brad today?"

Upon hearing his name escape her lips,my earlier rage started growing again.

"Already on a first name basis?" I asked,irritation in my tone.

"Why did you do that Natsume? You know he's new and is trying hard to adjust. You've been horrible to him ever since he first joined..."

"So,this is all my fault then." I interuppted.

"DON'T INTERUPT ME NATSUME HYUUGA." Mikan's voice was getting louder by the minute. "Of course its your fault. Brad was just trying to be helpful. But you punched him,so hard that he's been bleeding since then,and for no reason at all!"

"No reason,you say?" I now turned my chair to look at her."I had every reason to give it to that bastard."

"Oh yeah? And what might that be?" Mikan asked me,crossing her arms at her chest.

"Stealing my girlfriend."

"WHAT!?"

"He's ruined every date I've been taking you on for the past week and I never see you anymore because of him. And here you are,rushing to his defense yet again. You're practically cheating on me." As I uttered those words,I didn't even feel like looking at her anymore.

But much to my complete surprise,Mikan started laughing. Oh how she laughed. It even came to a point when she began hugging her stomach. She became hysterical.

I,on the other hand,was even more annoyed than I already was. I would not let myself be a subject of ridicule.

"What the hell are you laughing about?" I asked,scowling.

Mikan broke out of her laugher, looked at me, then came forward and sat on my lap. She put her arms around my neck. "I would never ever cheat on you dummy. I love you too much to do that." She said softly and stroked my cheek. As I stared into her hazel orbs,I resisted the urge to kiss her. Mainly because nothing was making sense at the moment. And I was still angry.

"Then what about all that time with Ichijou?Explain that." I asked sternly.

She looked a little hesitant.

"I want the naked truth now."

Mikan sighed."Fine. But,promise me that you won't breath a word about this to the other guys okay?"

"Just get on with it." That was my way of saying 'I promise'.

"Well,you know how the other girls and I have been with Brad alot right? Obviously." She giggled and I nodded. "Well we've kinda been helping him figure stuff out..."

I looked at her,perplexed. Where was this going?

"Brad's gay,Natsume."

_WHAT THE HELL._

"He's gay. That's why he had a hard time fitting in with you guys. He's been home-schooled so,this is his first time attending a co-educational school. He didn't want to be bullied or anything." Mikan explained.

Whoa. Everything suddenly became crystal clear. Ichijou's neat habits,why his group only had girls in it,and how he always aced Narumi's love letter(to him,obviously)assignments. And not to forget,Imai's advice which had hardly seemed relevant before.

"Hn. It all makes sense now." I said,turning my attention fully towards my girlfriend. I caught a wiff of that perfume she always wore called 'Miss Dior' or something. That turned me on,for some reason.

"And you thought that I cheated on you! Haha! Well, I assumed that you'd figure it out soon and..."

I interrupted whatever she had to say with a kiss. As my lips now encased hers,I felt relief take over me. Kissing Mikan right now,was like a calm in a storm.

I pulled her petite waist,making her body come closer to mine as she pulled apart,putting both hand on my cheeks. "You're so cute when you're jealous." She muttered with a smile. I leaned in for another kiss.

In less than a minute,Mikan pulled apart again.

"Stop that." I said,a little annoyed because I was enjoying myself.

"Natsume,I should tell you." She looked like she was about to get into another laughing fit."Um,Brad's into you."

"Oh fuck."

**THE END**

* * *

_**A/N:**__That's it! Sorry if it was a little long.I again went a little overboard with my imagination. Oh and the Gakuen Alice kids are just normal kids in a normal,elite boarding school in this story! And the shoes with red soles Natsume was talking about are Christian Louboutins,to those who aren't aware! XD_  
_I will try writing again soon. Till then,ciao! =)_


End file.
